<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrappin' Around the Christmas Tree by aciesamour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273740">Wrappin' Around the Christmas Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciesamour/pseuds/aciesamour'>aciesamour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Yahaba, Holidays, Kyoutani has a potty mouth as always, M/M, Secret Santa, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, this is so totally self indulgent hahaha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciesamour/pseuds/aciesamour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think your customer service attitude needs some work Yahaba,” he said.</p><p>“I’ll have you know, every old lady in a ten-mile radius adores my attitude.” Yahaba said with a smirk as he pulled down one of the shirts. “How about this?” He asked.</p><p>The crewneck was in a light blue color that complimented Yahaba nicely enough, but Kyoutani’s eyes caught on the forest green version behind him. “I like the other color better, the green one.” He gestured to the rack behind Yahaba.</p><p>“Yeah, okay. This color would look best on you out of everyone on the team anyways.” Yahaba said while putting the previous sweater away as Kyoutani’s face flushed. “So, this one’s better?” Yahaba said while holding the sweater up in front of him. The green color complimented his skin and hair tones nicely, not that Kyoutani would ever admit it to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrappin' Around the Christmas Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Holidays everyone!! I hope you have a great winter break if you're in school and lets hope 2021 won't kick our asses quite as hard &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❆</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Every year without fail, the holidays kicked Kyoutani’s ass in one way or another.</p><p> </p><p>He enjoyed the concept enough, though not any more than the average person. The main part that caused him grief each year was gift giving. Even though the only people he had to shop for were his parents and his younger sister, he still managed to fall flat on getting them things they’d actually use. A couple years ago his mother had offhandedly mentioned how much she liked chocolate, and Kyoutani, in a state of holiday panic, managed to completely miss the hint. Instead of giving his mother a nice box of chocolates, he ended up handing her a container of chocolate scented body care products. It’s been two years and his family is nowhere near done teasing him for that one. Usually, his shitty gift giving is not too much of a problem, as his family at least <em>tries </em>to make use of what he gave them.  This year was different, it felt like the holidays were fucking mocking him.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa, forever filled with moronic ideas, decided that for the sake of ‘team bonding’ they would all participate in a secret gift exchange. Which officially took the cake as the dumbest fucking idea Kyoutani had ever heard in his life. He, unfortunately, had drawn Yahaba’s name out of the bag Oikawa was waving around and he was staring at him with a look that said <em>you better participate Kyou-chan! Or I’ll make your life a living hell for my next few months here. </em>Kyoutani had no choice but to suck it up and grab a slip of paper. When he opened it, the first words that came to mind were along the lines of <em>why does god fucking hate me</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The problem of drawing Yahaba wasn’t specifically Yahaba himself, but more of the pressure he now had to acquire a decent gift. If he had drawn one of the first years or even Oikawa, he could’ve pulled up with a shitty gift and no one would’ve batted an eye. Originally, he had hoped to get Iwaizumi, as he knew a bit about him, and could at least get something he might like. Yahaba was the worst middle ground. He knew him well enough to have the obligation of giving him something decent, but not well enough to know what he actually enjoys besides volleyball.</p><p> </p><p>He tried asking his mother to see if she had any ideas, but the best thing she could think of was “make sure to use your heart Kentaro! A gift can express your feelings better than anything else!” Kyoutani laughed to himself at that, as the only feelings he had towards Yahaba was the general sentiment that he didn’t always want to punch him in the face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❆</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was now the Wednesday before the Friday exchange, and Kyoutani had still no clue what to get him. He decided to finally suck it up and take the chance he’d find something decent in one of the few stores with holiday items within walking distance from his house.</p><p> </p><p>After dragging himself the few miles into town, he decided to start at the first shop at the top of the street and make his way down until he found something that didn’t make him want to violently throw up. He started with a small antique shop, owned by an elderly lady who apparently was an old family friend by the way she squealed and went to squeeze his cheeks the moment she recognized him. She introduced herself as Auntie Lynn, a name that stirred absolutely no memory in his mind, but he decided to just play along for the sake of her feelings. It was the holidays after all.</p><p> </p><p>He decided not to torture himself there much longer and left the store with hands full of homemade sugar cookies Kyoutani promised to deliver to his parents and “any pretty girls he might find along the way home!” Auntie Lynn had said to him while he sheepishly exited the shop.  Kyoutani thought that she might have a bit too much faith in him, as he didn’t think a single girl had ever hit on him in his seventeen years of life. Not that he really cared one way or another.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to try his luck at another locally owned store he knew had just opened up further down the street instead one of the larger chains. He slung the cookies under his arm and pushed the door open and was greeted to the sound of bells playing a terrible rendition of Feliz Navidad. He sighed to himself and made his way over to a shelf of journals that looked promising.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, can I help you with anything today?” A familiar voice said from around the corner, getting louder as the clerk approached him.</p><p>Kyoutani turned to see a tired but festive Yahaba greeting him. He was decked out in a pair of antlers and a wrinkled apron covered in evergreen trees. <em>You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me</em>. Kyoutani thought to himself as Yahaba recognized him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey Kyoutani, what’s up?” Yahaba said with a shocked expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Um. Hey Yahaba.” Kyoutani replied awkwardly<em>. Why? Why does he have to be the one working today of all fucking people?</em> Kyoutani said to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you picking out a present for Oikawa’s secret santa thing?” Yahaba asked, a suspicious look on his face.</p><p> </p><p><em>Jesus Christ how is he so perceptive. </em>Kyoutani thought before stammering out an awkward “yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, makes sense. You don’t really seem like the gift giving type. Want my help?” Yahaba asked, smoothing down the front of his apron.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! What do you mean I’m not the gift giving type?” Kyoutani replied with a scowl.</p><p> </p><p>“Never mind. Do you want my help or not?” Yahaba said, a brow raised in question.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoutani mentally weighed his options. He could either have Yahaba help him pick something out and deal with the embarrassment of dealing with him for a prolonged period of time or pick it out himself. “Yeah, sure Yahaba. You can help.” He answered.</p><p> </p><p>Yahaba broke out into a grin “Great! I love holiday shopping. Who do you have?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, it’s a secret.” Kyoutani said, turning a bit red as Yahaba’s gaze was held on him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Holding out on me huh? Fine, I’ll just help you pick something any of them will like.” Yahaba started walking over to a display of crew neck sweatshirts. He turned back to Kyoutani who was still frozen in place. “Are you going to follow me or what?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyoutani grumbled and walked over to him. “I think your customer service attitude needs some work Yahaba,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have you know, every old lady in a ten-mile radius adores my attitude.” Yahaba said with a smirk as he pulled down one of the shirts. “How about this?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>The crewneck was in a light blue color that complimented Yahaba nicely enough, but Kyoutani’s eyes caught on the forest green version behind him. “I like the other color better, the green one.” He gestured to the rack behind Yahaba.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, okay. This color would look best on you out of everyone on the team anyways.” Yahaba said while putting the previous sweater away as Kyoutani’s face flushed. “So, this one’s better?” Yahaba said while holding the sweater up in front of him. The green color complimented his skin and hair tones nicely, not that Kyoutani would ever admit it to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely better.” Kyoutani said while reaching out with one hand to grab the shirt, the other arm still holding the plate of cookies.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you carrying around anyways?” Yahaba asked while gesturing to the cookies under Kyoutani’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. It’s just some cookies some old lady gave me,” Kyoutani replied.</p><p> </p><p>“You just took food from an old woman you don’t know?” Yahaba questioned, concern showing on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I’m not a fucking moron. She’s a family friend or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or something?” Yahaba said with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop questioning me.” Kyoutani said with a grumble and Yahaba put his hands up in mock surrender.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay okay I get it!” Yahaba started walking over to the cash register and Kyoutani trailed behind. “Do you want me to wrap this for you?” he asked as he rung Kyoutani up.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, no thanks, I think I got it.” Kyoutani replied as he grabbed his bag from Yahaba. “Thanks for your help.” He said with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>Yahaba beamed back at him. “Yeah no problem! I’ll see you Friday!” He said with a wave as Kyoutani exited the store.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❆</p><p> </p><p>Two days later, Kyoutani had his terribly wrapped present tucked into his club bag and was awaiting the annual present shame. He walked into the gym and was immediately blasted with the loud noise of overused Christmas songs blasting over the speakers.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the team was in their usual attire, but Oikawa, obnoxious as always, was covered head to toe in holiday gear. He had also seemed to have wrangled Iwaizumi into it as he was sporting a horrifically ugly holiday sweater that seemed to match the grimace on his face as Oikawa belted along with the song playing in the gym.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi spotted him first and called him over with a holler. “Kyoutani! Glad you came! We’re going to start doing the exchange in just a second.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyoutani nodded as he walked over, noticing Watari anxiously whispering something into Yahaba’s ear as they approached with the rest of the team. Yahaba just let out a laugh and smacked Watari on the back who gave him a sheepish smile in return.</p><p> </p><p>A loud clap made everyone turn to Oikawa, who was beaming next to a grumpy Iwaizumi. “Alright everyone! It’s gift time!” He said with a grin as he gestured to the floor, “just sit in a circle and we’ll go from there.”</p><p> </p><p>Matsukawa let out a sigh “What are we Oikawa, seven?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Just you specifically Makki. You are seven.” Oikawa responded as Matsukawa let out an exasperated groan.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone reluctantly sat down in a slightly lopsided circle as Oikawa grabbed a notebook so he could check off who had who. “Alright, we’ll start from the left and then whoever they have will give their gift and we’ll go from there, okay?” He said as everyone nodded in response. “That means you’re up first Yahaba, who’d you have?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had Kyoutani.” Yahaba said while thrusting the gift out at a mildly shocked Kyoutani, a blush rising on both of their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Yahaba. I uh actually got you, so here you go.” Kyoutani said quietly, handing his gift to a surprised Yahaba.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you got each other, then you should just open them now!” Oikawa said with a scheming look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa don’t be a pain in the ass.” Iwaizumi said, smacking Oikawa on the back of the head.</p><p>“Ow Iwa-chan! Injuring your captain during the holidays!” He exclaimed dramatically as Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Well, go on you two,” Oikawa said, gesturing to Kyoutani and Yahaba.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoutani carefully unwrapped the present, making sure not to tear the wrapping paper too much. When it was all unwrapped, it revealed the pale blue sweater Yahaba had said would look good on him the other day. He blushed and looked up to see Yahaba, who looked about as red as he felt.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you guys get each other matching sweaters?” Watari asked from Kyoutani’s right.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Not on purpose anyways.” Yahaba said, turning an even deeper shade of red.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. My. God. That’s adorable.” Oikawa said with an elated look on his face. “I need to take a picture of this,” he said while digging around in his bag for his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Oikawa, I think they’re embarrassed enough.” Iwaizumi said trying to wrangle the phone out of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Smile boys!” Oikawa said after grabbing his phone back from a very grumpy Iwaizumi. The flash went off as Kyoutani gave Oikawa his best glare. Oikawa stared down at the picture and smiled. “How festive!” He said as he turned his phone around to show everyone the picture, which now had an autogenerated Christmas filter on top that automatically gave Kyoutani and Yahaba virtual santa hats.</p><p> </p><p>Watari burst out laughing as he saw Yahaba and Kyoutani’s embarrassed reactions to the picture. “Oh man. I don’t even need a gift now, that’s fucking priceless. Oikawa, please text me that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely do not!” Yahaba said, very flustered now.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah don’t worry Yahaba, I’ll keep your little matching sweater photo a team secret.” Oikawa said with a shit eating grin.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoutani was nowhere near confident about the truth of that statement.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you get the chocolate body care reference, just come over here and give me a smooch right now.</p><p>also thank you so so so much for 1k hits on Your Shirt! It was a great early christmas present and I never even imagined so many people would read it!! &lt;33 </p><p> </p><p>come find me on <a href="https://aciesamour.tumblr.com/">tumblr!</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/aciesamour">twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>